Honeymoon
by C.R. Wall
Summary: Sheldon plans a honeymoon for Amy, but will she like his choices? There will be lots of smut! NOTE: I have watched clips from newer episodes, but have only currently made it about halfway through Season 9. I know the basics of the Shamy relationship ie they are getting married, but if I get any details wrong it is probably something I have not seen yet.


Amy regretted her decision to let Sheldon plan their honeymoon on his own as they walked into the train station. He had told her he wanted to plan something that they would both enjoy, and she wanted to believe he had. It was just that she could not imagine why anyone would want to take a train on their honeymoon. In her mind the quickest mode of travel to whatever accommodations they were staying in would be the preferred mode of travel, but for all she knew their wedding night was a night Sheldon only planned to replay each year on their anniversary.

Their wedding had been perfect. Sheldon had written vows so beautiful it was almost impossible to conceive they were not lines from one of his favorite movies, the ceremony had been sweet, and the reception had been a great time with friends and family. Then, Sheldon had surprised her by arranging candles and a rose petal path to their bedroom. A bottle of wine was chilling on the nightstand and Amy's favorite music was playing. They made love and Sheldon had even cuddled with her afterwards. Amy had felt like she was living in a fairy tail right up until the moment the limo Sheldon had hired to drive them pulled up in front of the train station.

Sheldon looked at his new bride. She had gotten quiet as soon as they pulled up to the train station. As they stood waiting to board the train he took her hand in his smiling at her when she met his eyes. She smiled back, but even he could tell it was forced. He hoped he had not made a mistake offering to plan the honeymoon. He wanted to make it as special for Amy as she was to him, but he was not exactly the best at planning romantic adventures. He had researched diligently on how to be romantic and though some of the things he had planned seemed way too cliché and corny for anyone to appreciate, he had ran all of his plans by Penny and Bernadette and they had been nearly in tears when he finished. He hoped Amy didn't cry, but he did want her to be moved by his efforts.

"Amy," he said squeezing his wife's hand.

"Yes, Sheldon," a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem upset."

"I just do not understand what would possess you to pick a train to take us to our honeymoon."

Sheldon frowned. He did not know how to tell her that the train was their honeymoon, or at least a major part of it.

"I told you it would be something we could both enjoy. The train is the part I will enjoy, but I am hoping to make it enjoyable for you as well. The destinations will be all about you."

"Here we are," Sheldon beamed. "Our very own honeymoon sweet on the tracks."

Sheldon had obviously gone through a lot of trouble. There were battery operated candles on every surface, wine chilling on a table near the bed, a dozen roses and chocolate covered strawberries on the bed. It did not change Amy's irritation. She did not want to spend her honeymoon on a train.

"This is our honeymoon sweet?"

"Yes isn't it beautiful?"

"No bed and breakfast, no luxury hotel room with a whirlpool, just me and you in a noisy boxcar. Great."

"That is sarcasm, but I do not understand why you are upset it is not that loud. If we stayed at a bed and breakfast we would have to spend breakfast wandering if the couple next to us could hear our amorous activities the night before, there is no way I would get in a filthy hotel whirlpool, and we get to see a lot more things by sleeping on the train at night."

"Well we definitely do not have to worry about the other passengers hearing our amorous activities."

"Of course, we don't we are in a separate car from the other guests."

"That and I am not having sex on a damn train."

"Amy, we have to have sex on our honeymoon. It is a social norm. One I was actually looking forward to participating in."

"You should have thought about the social norms I might want to participate in when you planned this trip."

"Amy I can see you are upset, but our first stop is not that far away. Our itinerary calls for a quickie against that wall before we get there. So, if you can get over this nonsense drama we have a schedule to keep."

Amy could feel her face getting hot she clenched her teeth. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her husband annoyed. "Not going to happen."

Sheldon was disappointed, not because they were not going to have coitus on the train. That was disappointing, but the major disappointment was that he had spent a lot of time preparing this trip for his new wife and she was determined to be annoyed with him the whole time.

Sheldon and Amy rode the rest of the hour-long trip in complete silence.

"Here we are Pomona California," Sheldon said smiling. He was sure that Amy's first surprise would put her in a better mood.

"Pomona California?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Yes. We are going to visit the Pomona public library and then have a light lunch before we board our honeymoon on tracks to our next destination."

"Goody. I cannot think of anything more romantic than a trip to a public library on my honeymoon. Oh, wait yes I can. Spending my honeymoon on a damn train."

Sheldon held back the urge to tell her that the library was a surprise for her and that they were taking the train, so they could get as many of the sites he had planned for her in as possible in the next two weeks. He wanted it to be a surprise and did not want to yell the surprise at her in frustration.

"So, what is at the Pomona public library that we could not see at the Pasadena library?" Amy asked as they walked in the door.

"Come with me," Sheldon said taking her hand and leading her through the library.

Amy rolled her eyes wandering what piece of Star Trek memorabilia, rare comic book, or first edition work of a famous physicist was housed in the library. Sheldon led Amy through a children's reading room to a small alcove. He then turned to her smiling as if waiting for her reaction.

"Sheldon it has been a long week. Can you please just tell me what we are doing," Amy said crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for her husband to respond.

"This is the original hand-written manuscript of _The Little Town on the Prairie._ Everything here is Little House memorabilia."

Amy's jaw dropped as she looked around at all the one of a kind items housed in the little area. She was speechless. Her husband had no interest in Little House on the Prairie. This stop was completely about her.

"Sheldon, I am so sorry," she said through tears. "I have been such a jerk."

"It is okay. I owe you a few passes on being a jerk."

After Amy examined the items at the library and discussed the history between Laura Ingles Wilder and the library, with the staff, she asked where the restroom was. Sheldon followed her to the back of the library.

"You still up for that quickie?" she whispered.

"Amy are you out of your mind?"

"Come on. No one is watching," Amy said pulling him into the bathroom.

She locked the door behind them and kissed Sheldon feverishly on the lips as she pulled her panties off and stuck them in the pocket of Sheldon's khakis. Sheldon pushed her across the bathroom lifting her up on the sink. He pulled his pants down just enough to free his erection. Amy smiled and leaned back spreading her legs wide. Sheldon entered her with more force than he ever had putting his hand over her mouth as he did to muffle her cries.

Sheldon's hands were on Amy's hips as he covered her lips with his to mute both of their pleasured moans. He felt Amy's hand go between them and she arched her back bucking wildly as she moved her fingers over herself. Sheldon broke the kiss to watch the naughty things his wife was doing to herself. Her breathing was rapid and short as bucked against her hand until her eyes went dark and she road out her orgasm more quietly than he thought was possible for her. Once she stopped contracting around him. She slid her fingers down and squeezed him as he pumped into her

"Oh God," he whispered unable to handle the new friction. He bit her neck as he exploded inside her.

"That was the most amazing thing I never knew I wanted to do," Sheldon whispered as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Are you hungry?" Sheldon asked as he took Amy's hand in his walking down the sidewalk.

"I am starving. What is the plan for lunch"

"A picnic on that pier ahead," Sheldon said pointing at ahead.

"Sheldon, you hate picnics."

"I do, but you love them, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Amy, I was worried I had ruined our honeymoon. I want you to know, if you want to stay in a hotel I can cancel the rest of the trip and we can do whatever you want. I just want to spend the next two weeks making you happy."

"Sheldon, I could not be happier, and I want you to enjoy yourself too. What else is on the agenda."

"It is supposed to be a surprise, but basically we are traveling the country by train to visit all of the Little House sights."

"Sheldon, you are amazing."

"I have been telling you this for years," Sheldon replied smiling at his bride.


End file.
